The present invention relates generally to a collapsible device for the collection of light, including solar radiation, and even controlled transmission of light. More particularly, the present invention relates to a collapsible, portable and multi-positionable light transmission device for collecting light for operating as a furnace.
Light transmission devices for collecting or emitting light, including solar radiation, are well known. Such devices are typically large structures configured for permanent mounting to a surface or a building. Solar transmission devices are typically either non-tracking stationary structures or tracking structures adapted for following the movement of the sun across the sky. Many light transmission devices further include reflective surfaces and either a tubular light source or a tubular radiation absorber mounted adjacent to the reflective surfaces for emitting or collecting radiation, respectively.
Existing light transmission devices have a number of drawbacks. Such devices are typically large, permanently mounted non-portable structures which are very difficult to reposition or to relocate from one site to another. Further, the reflective surfaces and the absorber or the light source of existing light transmission devices are typically continuously exposed to the environment making them susceptible to damage from severe weather, corrosive atmosphere or debris. Covering such devices during inclement weather or inhospitable conditions typically involves a series of difficult, time consuming steps.
Thus, there is a need for a light collection and/or transmission device for absorbing or emitting radiation that can be easily repositioned from an operative position to an inoperative position. What is needed is a light transmission device configured to enable a user to quickly and easily protect the reflective surfaces and the absorber or emitter from environmental hazards. It would further be advantageous to provide a light transmission device which can be easily stored or transported from one location to another. There is also a continuing need for a light collection or transmission device which can be releasably coupled to a surface or an existing building to enable a user to remove or reposition the device as needed.
The present invention provides a collapsible light collection and/or transmission device having an axis of symmetry. The device includes opposing first and second body portions each having a curved inner reflective surface and an outer surface. The first body portion is pivotally coupled to the second body portion along the axis of symmetry.
According to a principal aspect of one preferred form of the invention, a collapsible solar collector for collecting solar rays has a longitudinal axis. The collector includes first and second body portions each having an inner reflective surface, an outer surface, a proximal end and a distal end. The first and second body portions are pivotally coupled to one another. The collector is positionable between at least a first operative open position, wherein the distal ends of the first and second body portions are separated, and a second substantially closed position, wherein the distal ends of the first and second body portions are positioned substantially adjacent to one another and the first and second body portions substantially face one another.
This invention will become more fully understood from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings described herein below, and wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts.